


Being a Largo

by pavisamore



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavisamore/pseuds/pavisamore
Summary: Claudia Graciela Largo is Rotti's niece. After her parents die, Rotti takes her with him to live at the Largo manor. A few years later, a fierce love between her and Pavi will be born that will last a lifetime...





	1. Chapter 1

Many papers in Sanitarium Island write about us; about news, scandals, surgeries we have and our power and dominance. But they don't know even the half of it. Of our true story, the story we hide when we are in front of the cameras and journalists. How we were raised and what did we do when we were alone, not in public. Who the real Largos are. My name is Claudia Graciela Largo, Rotti Largo's niece, and this is our story.

Luigi Largo was 15 years old when I was born. Pavi was 11 and little Carmela was a one-year-old baby. I remember being at their manor, a two-year-old infant, watching Pavi running up and down with a little mirror in hand and Luigi running after him. Carmela was playing with her dolls all the time and was endlessly asking my Uncle to buy her another one. Yes, my cousins were spoiled to no end; but only a few people actually knew their stories. The first born was Luigi. He was born on a cold night in the middle of the winter. His mother died in childbirth and he was raised solely by my Uncle. He wasn't always rough and angry. Luigi was once a beautiful young boy, happy and decent. He had whatever he asked for. Until his father met another woman and married her. Luigi had a feeling something would change quickly and was always worried about it. Some months later Pavi came along. Luigi was never the same ever since…

It was a warm spring night when Paviche Antonio Largo came into this world. From the first time he was a cheerful baby; He was always smiling and rarely cried at all. Pavi always had something Luigi never had and this was the first reason Luigi was envying his brother: Pavi had his mother. Not that Pavi's mom didn't try to stand as a mother for Luigi also. No, she was there for him but he was denying her love, her company and the help she was offering him. A second reason why Luigi was so jealous of his little brother was the fact that Pavi was a very cute and beautiful little guy. Everyone had something to say to my Uncle about how cute his son was or how beautiful and cheerful Pavi was all the time. But for Luigi, not a single whisper… It was then when Luigi started to become angry and jealous, so much that his own father couldn't stand him anymore. So, Pavi was the centre of Rotti's world and nobody seemed to care about his eldest son. All the family was devastated when Pavi's mother's heart failed… She died when Pavi was ten years old. She was Italian and so she had taught him her language so he could speak it. At the age of eight Pavi was fluent in Italian, something that made Luigi even more irritated. But this was nothing compared to what was coming next…

Rotti had started an affair with a GENtern two or three months after Pavi's mother had passed. Some months later a little girl came and changed everything in their lives. But when Carmela was about ten months old, Rotti killed her mother during an intense fight. So, this left my Uncle with three kids to care for. Carmela was not less spoiled than the other two children. As a matter of fact, she was the most spoiled of the three of them and being the only girl had helped. A year after Carmela was born, I came along and so Rotti became an Uncle. My parents would bring me to my Uncle's home and let me stay for even whole summers with him and the kids. Thus, I became something like the children's second sister…


	2. Chapter 2

The years were passing by and I was growing up mostly with my cousins and my Uncle. My parents died when I was 6 years old and Rotti took me to live with them at the GeneCo Tower. 

"Claudia! Come here, I want to tell you something." My Uncle called me once and I sat on his lap and giggled happily.   
"What is it, Uncle?" I asked.   
"Tell me, who did your hair like this?" He played with my brunette curls and smiled.  
"Pavi did!" I chuckled proudly. "He said I'm more bella like this."  
At that time Luigi came into the room and yelled.  
"Someone tell this fucking douchebag Carmela to stop crying or I'm locking her in her room forever!"  
My Uncle then gently put me down and told me to go and continue playing with Pavi. I got out of the room but stayed there to hear what they would say.  
"What did I tell you about talking like this in front of Claudia, Luigi? She's still a little kid! Do you want me to punish you like the last time?" I heard Rotti yelling.  
No answer.  
"Answer me! Do you?"  
"No!"  
"Then go and calm Carmela down and then come here, I have some business for you."  
When I heard about the business part I made my way to Pavi. I was so bored listening about business and GeneCo stuff all the time.

I found Pavi in the garden looking himself in a mirror he held in his left hand.   
"Pavi?" I asked.  
He was like he just woke up from a dream and looked at me.  
"Oh-a! Claudia, I didn't-a hear you coming…"  
I sat next to him and pulled my self up to look in his mirror.  
"Come on, let me see!"  
"Ok, then princess! Look-a! See how bella you are?"  
He had still his own face back then. He was seventeen and very attractive. I wished to have the same effect on men when I grew up as he already had on women. I was sometimes catching the GENterns looking at him when we were playing or when we were chasing each other. I was wondering why we were only the two of us most of the time and Luigi and Carmela were absent.

After a few days an accident happened…  
I woke up in the middle of the night by Pavi's screams. Luigi was yelling.  
"Shut up, or I'll kill you, you filthy piece of shit!"   
I was scared. I came out of my room and walked in the corridor. It was coming from Pavi's room which was a few metres away from mine. The door was opened just a crack and I looked inside. Pavi's beautiful face was on fire and Luigi was laughing and yelling. I screamed on top of my lungs and started crying.   
"What's happening here?" My Uncle came and yelled. He froze when he saw this scene. Carmela was coming after him crying.   
"Carmela… Take Claudia to… your room… now girl… Go!" He ordered and Carmela took me and we left. Pavi was in the hospital for about a week. The surGENS couldn't do anything for his face and he couldn't bear any transplant given to him. So, the next time I saw him he had a woman's face on his own. I was confused. I run to him and hugged him tightly.  
"Pavi? Didn't they fix your lovely face, bello?"   
He hugged me back and started sobbing…


	3. Chapter 3

Ten years had passed. Pavi had turned into a playboy, Luigi's temper was worse than ever and Amber was a scalpel slut and a Zydrate addict. I, on the other hand, was a sixteen-year-old girl dreaming of just one man…

I woke up one morning to find a fresh red rose on my pillow next to me and a note. I picked it up and read it:

"Claudia, bella mia! I was thinking about you all day and all night. I… I think I can't be without you. I know that maybe it's wrong but I want you all the time, bella! You are the only girl who made me feel like I'm truly in love. I love you!"

I picked up the rose and smelled it. I gasped when I felt someone behind me. A pair of tender hands touched my neck and wet lips kissed my cheek. His voice was so calm and fresh.  
"Buon giorno, bella mia! How-a is my favourite cousin today? Did you like-a my surprise?"  
I turned and smiled widely at him.  
"Hmm, yes Pavi. I loved it! But… you know it's…"  
"Wrong, I know-a…" He cut me.  
"If Uncle, Luigi or Carmela find out then… Please, tell me we're going to keep it a secret." I looked at him deep into his baby blue eyes into the holes of his new mask.  
"We've talked about-a this, Claudia. No one is ever going to find-a out about it." He winked. He then pushed me on the double bed and started kissing me on my neck and my breasts. I moaned and he did the same after a few seconds. 

I passed my fingers through his silky black hair of his and pushed his head down on my body. I felt wet kisses on my upper and then my lower stomach and he slowly moved further down.   
"P…Pavi? What are… you going to…?" I asked between moans, eyes closed.   
"Sshhh… bella. The Pavi knows-a what he is-a doing." he whispered.   
I felt him pushing my legs apart and settling between them. This was going to be our first time…  
"Just-a trust the Pavi, amore." He said with the calmest voice I had ever heard.  
He kissed my inner thighs and moved downward as he did so, licking me at the same time. I shivered and he smirked.  
His tongue was ready to enter my vagina when…  
"Claudia!" Rotti's voice came from outside my bedroom. "Cara mia, the breakfast is ready! Please, find Pavi – I can't find him anywhere – and come down. Luigi and Carmela are already in the dinning room waiting."

Pavi raised his head and looked at me gasping silently. Our glances met and I sighed rolling my eyes. 

"Um… ah. Alright, Uncle!" I made a 'shoo' gesture with my hand at Pavi who sighed and got up quickly. We heard Rotti's steps as he left the corridor.

"Come on-a bella, he left!" Pavi said smirking and getting on the bed again next to me, kissing my neck.  
"No, Pavi no! We can't, they are all waiting downstairs. Anyway, it's spoiled now, love…"  
He sighed and frowned. "Are you-a sure?"  
I nodded and winked. "Si amore, but… we have plenty of time to… do whatever we like. Now, go get dressed, bene?"  
He nodded smiling and got out of the room.  
I sighed again and started to get dressed cursing under my breath for my bad damn luck!


	4. Chapter 4

I came down the stairs to find my Uncle, Luigi, Amber and Pavi sitting around the table, taking their breakfasts. Pavi had appeared earlier than me just to not let anyone suspect that we were together. I took my sit next to Amber and everyone looked at me.

"Goodmorning everyone. I hope you all had a nice sleep." I stated, smiling.

Luigi grunted, Amber sighed, Pavi smiled a bit under his mask and Uncle nodded.

After a few moments my Uncle spoke. "Claudia, I want you to come with me today to my office. We have some contracts to look upon and sign and I'll need your help. Thus, you will see how working in GeneCo feels like."

"Um, okay." I replied. 

Pavi had raised his head and looked at us. "No! She can't-a go there today-a!" He protested.

"Why is that, son?" Uncle asked.

"I-a... I need-a her for something this-a morning."

"I am sure what you need her for is not of a higher importance, Paviche! It can wait."

"But-a Papa..." Pavi tried to explain but Uncle cut him.

"Silence! Claudia is coming with me today and no one is saying otherwise for any reason!"

I saw Luigi with the corner of my eyes chuckling a little but I didn't say anything. We kept eating our breakfast and when we finished I went upstairs to get ready for work. It wouldn't be my first time inside GeneCo Towers but anyway I looked for my best suit.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I called looking towards the door.

"It's me, bella! Can the Pavi come-a in?" He was heard from outside.

"Oh, Pavi... Yes, come in."

He entered and a loud whistle was heard. I turned to face him and made a 'sush' motion. He got closer, giggling. 

"Why, bella? You're-a so beautiful I cannot help-a myself. Papa is-a such an asshole! I had-a plans for us today! He ruined-a everything!" He complained.

I stroked his cheek and kissed it softly. "Don't worry, darling. Maybe tomorrow..."

He looked at me when I turned away to put some jewels on. I wasn't paying so much attention to him to be honest because I was in hurry. He noticed it immediately.

"You don't-a like the Pavi anymore, bella?" He pouted playfully.

I turned around. "I do, Pavi, but I got to go in five minutes... What can we do when Uncle asks for something?"

"Kiss me!" He said.

I kissed him on his lips and my fingers travelled through his silky, black hair, making him moan a little. We separated and he left the room blowing me a kiss before closing the door behind him.

While walking down the corridor, Luigi dragged Pavi by his arm and pulled him inside his bedroom.

Meanwhile, I got ready and left with Uncle heading for GeneCo while Amber was getting a massage by some GENterns.

Luigi closed the door behind him as Pavi was shoved on the bed.

"I'll get to the damn point, bitch, before you ask with this sissy voice of yours! I know you two are together! You perverted creatures!"

"Wha... What-a are you talking about-a, fratello?" Pavi asked, wide eyed.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy! You and this bitch of a cousin, Claudia! You're seeing each other, aren't you!"

"Don't-a talk about her like that-a! She's my love-a!" 

"Wait until pop finds out about this! He won't love it, at all!" Luigi laughed.

Pavi got up and rushed put of the room, slamming the door as he left. Luigi followed him. He reached him and pulled his arm. 

"Don't play with me, fucker! I can make you regret hard for this!" He threatened.

"Why? Because you-a love her too?!" Pavi shouted. He didn't believe it but just said it because this was the first thing that came on his mind. Why would Luigi care so much otherwise?

Luigi frose and let go of his brother's arm. He shook his head a little, as if to avoid a fly and walked away.

Pavi remained there, not believing his eyes. "Not you-a too, Luigi...!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was around 10 p.m. when I got back at the Largo manor with Uncle following me. I got inside the large living room and I heard screams from upstairs. 

"Is it... Paviche and Luigi?" Uncle asked me trying to listen to more.

"Seems like it..." I shrugged but deep inside I was curious to know why they were fighting again. It was so common for those two to fight that no one in the house cared anymore if they did. It was like a daily routine, so much that if they were calm for 24 hours we were worried... I left my business envelopes and papers and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going, cara mia? Won't you tell me your first impression at GeneCo today? Leave them alone to fight, you know them, it's natural." Uncle said watching me going up the long and wide stairs.

"Tomorrow maybe... I'm tired and I'd like to go to bed." I lied. He nodded and let me go. I gave him a grin and got up the stairs quickly.

I reached our floor and took slow steps until I reached Pavi's room. I stood outside to listen better.

"You crazy mother fucker, you think you can have her and actually keep her?" Luigi was yelling from inside and laughed before continuing. "Wait until I lie to her about you screwing GENterns while you promise her to love her and be with her!"

I put a hand over my mouth shocked. 'What?' I thought. Luigi knew about us? How did that happen?

"You-a wouldn't do that-a, brother! You're a pussy, no-a matter how tough you-a pretend to be! I dare you-a to-a do it! Besides, she won't-a believe you and then-a it's your ass getting screwed-a!" Pavi, yelled back.

"Fucking try me, bitch!" Luigi scoffed and I heard him getting near the closed door. He opened it with great force and I took the time to hide behind it. He didn't notice me as he walked to his own room growling angrily. I followed him and I entered his room slamming the door behind me. He practically jumped up in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom, bitch?" He yelled, his face red from anger.

"Fucking mind you attitude when you talk to me, fucker!" I retorted.

"WHAT?! Why you little bitch hog! This whore, Pavi, tought you to talk to me like this, huh?!"

"He has nothing to do with it, you psycho! Now, tell me, what were you two talking about?"

"What is it to you, you shouldn't care!" He sat on his bed, still looking furious.

"It was about me, wasn't it? I fucking heard you!"

His eyes looked up surprisingly and he stood up. "What?! You did what!"

"You heard me! I heard you both! What are you gonna do now? Tell daddy? Is that what you're gonna do, you pussycat?!" I shouted.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed and he got on me, he turned me around and he pulled me on him tightly, pinning me on the bed.

I tried to scream but I felt him removing his pants really quickly and shoving his deal inside me with great force. I knew Pavi was just a few metres down the corridor in his bedroom so I got the time I needed to scream before Luigi closed my mouth with his hand.

"HELP... PAVI! HELP ME..." I screamed before my mouth was blocked.

Ironic, right? To scream for help and call an actual rapist to help you because someone else is raping you... Some moments passed before I heard the door opening with force and seeing Pavi storming on Luigi angrily. It was the first time I saw Pavi that angry in my life.

"GET-A OFF OF-A HER, YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!" Pavi screamed and tried to pull Luigi off of me. Luigi pushed him away and kept driving inside me again and again. Pavi stood up disgusted and, angrily, he made to pull Luigi off of me again but he was late. Luigi managed to pull his sharpest knife and threw it at Pavi... I screamed... The knife found Pavi in the abdomen and Luigi finished up inside me at the sight of blood dripping from Pavi. He dropped me down on the floor and laughed.

"How wonderful was this, cousin! Thank you for this." I scrolled up to Pavi and turned to look at Luigi with a disgusted look on my face. "As for dear old daddy... He will learn about this, don't worry." He continued before storming out tof the room.

I went up to Pavi who groaned in pain. "Amore..." I cried. "Per favore, amore... Please, stay awake... Don't close your eyes."

"I'm-a hurt, bella..." He groaned and pulled the knife out of him. More blood spilled from his wound and his eyes closed...


	6. Chapter 6

I took Pavi in my arms and dashed out of Luigi's room, desperately calling for help. Pavi was bleeding badly and he was unconsious. I was shocked and then two surGENS were seen and took Pavi immediately from my arms and got in a medical room. I remained there for a second but it seemed like an hour before I heard my Uncle calling for me.

"Claudia! Claudia, what's happening here?" He shook my shoulders shocked and I snapped out of my thoughts. 

"Pavi... He was... he had an accident..." I couldn't tell my Uncle the truth even though I really wanted to say what Luigi had done to him.

He didn't seem to fully believe me but he didn't ask me more about this. "Where is he now?" I showed him the room. "Fine... Grazie, tesora. I'll go see how he is, don't worry..." He kissed my forehead and dashed in the room.

I heard someone clapping his hands from behind me and I turned to face whoever it was.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Luigi?!" I whispered bitterly.

He laughed. "How touching! You brought him here to have them to help him! You really love him, don't you, sweet cousin!" He came closer.

"Fucking get away from me!" I nearly yelled.

He kept coming even more closer. "Shouldn't you also get checked? I mean after a rape like this..." He shook his head dramatically.

I shook mine disgusted and I made to leave but he grabbed my arm and turned me over. "Is that how much you love this fag, then? Don't you need a real man next to you, to protect you and love you like a real man and not like a complete faggot?!"

"Do you have anyone in mind?" I said sarcasticly.

"You're kidding?"

"No, you are kidding! How can you protect me and love me after what you did to me not even half an hour ago?"

"I... I was blinded by rage... You know me, you know I love you..." He said softly and stroked my arm but I shook it away.

"Leave me alone, Luigi! You can't love anyone!" I spat and I left, heading to where Uncle and Pavi were and I caught Luigi with the corner of my eye leaving, pissed off.

My Uncle came out. "He's in the emergency room, my darling. We will see him later..." He frowned.

"Is he alright?" 

"His condition is critical but he will be bene after the surGENS take care of him." He smiled and hugged me. We parted and he looked at me deep in my eyes. "Claudia... What are you hiding from me?" He was serious.

"What I... I don't... You know I'd tell you everything..."

"He was injured by a knife!" He cut me and my eyes widened. I didn't want my secret to be revealed.

"What?" I said.

"Someone stabbed him, Claudia, he was badly bleeding..." I didn't answer. "Per favore, tell me, who did it? Was it Luigi? They were fighting..." He asked me frowning but his tone was straight and serious, not pityful.

I nodded finally. He sighed. "I knew it...! He's paying for it."

"No, don't!" I shouted and grabbed his arm. 

"What? Why?" He asked me confused. "He stabbed Paviche! He could have killed him!" He shouted back.

I couldn't stop him and he practically run to reach Luigi's room. I secretly followed him. He got in Luigi's room and slammed the door behind him. I stood outside and listened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, son!" Uncle was heard shouting from inside.

"What?! Did she tell you anything or what?" Luigi shouted back.

"You mean Claudia? She tried to protect you and hide it from me! Thank God, I understood you might had done something like this! Only you could do this sort of thing to your own brother!"

"He should be careful and not fool around with his own cousin!" Luigi shouted more than before.

Silence. I gasped. Uncle's voice trembled.

"What...?! What did you say, Luigi!" He shouted.

"Your lovely Paviche has a beautiful affair with Claudia! What are you gonna do now?"

Stupid fucking bitch Luigi!! You're dead!


	7. Chapter 7

I rushed and went to where Pavi was recovering and sat in the chair next to him, taking his hand to my own and stroking it softly. It was so cold... He was sleeping now and breathing softly, his chest moving up and down slowly and calmly. He was not in danger anymore, as a surGEN told me but he needed to stay there for at least two weeks.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Please, honey... Come back to me... Wake up soon and we'll go away from this city." I whispered.

The sound of the door opening snapped me out of my thoughts. It was my Uncle who had opened to door just a crack and looked inside. After some moments he opened it fully and got inside, standing next to me and resting a hand on my shoudler. 

"How is he, darling?" He asked me frowning.

"He's better, he's asleep now..." I replied without raising my head.

He sighed and a pause followed. "Claudia... We must talk about something..." He said calmly but, as always, his voice had that serious tone that could not be avoided.

I finally raised my head and looked up at him with a tear rolling down my cheek. "What for? Did I do anything again?" We both knew what I had done, though...

He knelt down and rubbed my back. "No, my bella. We just have to sort something out."

I turned towards Pavi who let a muffled sound out, like a moan and slowly opened his eyes. I snapped and held his hand firmly, rubbing it and smiling a bit.

"P...Pavi?" I said hopfully. "My..." I remembered that Uncle was there so I changed the adjective I was going to use, cleaning my throat. "My beloved cousin... How are you feeling?"

Pavi turned his head to face me and smiled tiredly. Uncle got a little closer. "Are you alright, son?" He asked smiling. Pavi just nodded and moaned again softly.

"I'll go to call the surGEN to check on him and tell him that he's awake." Uncle said and rushed out of the room. Instantly, Pavi tried to pull himself up a bit.

"Don't move, amore. What do you need?" I asked, wide-eyed.

He opened his mouth and whispered. "K...Kiss me... Please..."

Another tear rolled down my face and I leaned closer to him and captured his lips with mine without a second thought. He licked my lips and giggled into the kiss. I stroked his smooth hair and moaned. At that time, Uncle got in with a surGEN following him. A low gasp was heard. I instantly broke from the kiss but it was so late. He had seen us. Pavi frowned and his breath quickened. I tried to calm him by rubbing his arm.

"Sshh shh, calm down, my darling... It's okay." I said as calmly as I could.

"Claudia!" My Uncle shouted and turned to the surGEN. "Check on him and tell me how he is! I'll be outside with my niece. Inform me about anything!" He demanded. 

"Yes, Sir." The surGEN nodded and rushed to examine Pavi as my Uncle grabbed my right arm and dragged me out of the recovery room.

"What was this all about! Tell me it's not what I think it is! Tell me Luigi was wrong!" He nearly shouted, furious. 

I looked down. "What do you want me to say? You saw it..."

He let go of my arm. "Then... Then Luigi was right when he told me you and Paviche are... together... Right?" He screamed the last word.

I raised my eyes and whispered bitterly. "This was the only thing he told you, am I correct?" He nodded. "Of course! He would never tell you that he raped me and threw a knife at Pavi just because your younger son tried to save me from Luigi while he was violating me!"

It was as if his jaw hit the ground at that moment. He shook his head. "He... He did... Luigi did what?"

"Don't you wonder why Pavi and Luigi were fighting? Pavi found out that Luigi loves me too. I ask Luigi to explain the situation to me and what this was all about and as a result he... he did this to me! Pavi tried to stop him... twice. Then, Luigi threw a knife at him..." I said the whole truth, not wanting to cover Luigi's actions no matter what my Uncle would do later on. I wanted the truth to be said and let my Uncle know that Luigi was no Saint in this story!

He was listening in complete shock. "I..." He rubbed his forehead. "I got to go..." He dashed down the corridor and I shook my head heading back into the room. 

Pavi was fully awake now but still very tired. The surGEN had just finished his   
examination and smiled. 

"He is alright and stable, but still very weak. He has to rest and everything will be alright if you follow my instructions. If you do as I say, he will recover much quicker."

"Thank you." I smiled and he left.

I sat next to Pavi again who grinned at me.

"What?" I asked him smiling.

"Nothing. I just-a love looking at-a you. Are you-a alright? This-a bitch Luigi hurt you-a..."

I nodded. "I'm okay, bello, don't you worry." I stroked his cheek and he smiled. "Are you feeling alright?"

He nodded but then he frowned. "He knows-a about us now-a, right?"

I sighed. "Si... Luigi told him so when you were in the emergency room..."

He gasped and sighed. "What-a are we doing now-a, bella?" 

I smiled. "I can't leave you, Pavi. I won't go anywhere..."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged my carefully. I hugged him back and sighed. being in his embrace felt so right and warm. So calming and cozy. I kissed his neck and he kissed the top of my head. I smelled his hair, so fresh and it had a smell of flowers and somewhat like friuts. A scent I could recognise anywhere... His scent... My love's...


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks passed and Pavi was ready to return back to our house. When he did, I descended the stairs running to open the front door myself, pushing Amber aside who sleeply walked out of the living room. My Uncle was bringing him and I heard his voice from outside. 

"Here we are. Home sweet home." He was heard from outside the door. He was trying to forget what had happened between me and Pavi, although it seemed kind of impossible...

I grinned opening the door and I practicaly fell on Pavi who was closer than I thought he would. I fell into his arms and he smiled.

"Ciao, bella mia!" He whispered in Italian and I grinned.

"There there now, son." Uncle said from behind, surpassing us and entering the house. "Hello, Claudia. How is everything and everyone." He greeted me, pretending that nothing had happened.

"Everyone and everything is good, Uncle. Nothing changed." I said, still looking and smiling at Pavi, letting him enter the house. He also grinned and I blushed.

"Where is Luigi?" I heard Uncle asking Amber.

"He was upstairs when I returned from outside... He's probably still upstairs..." She shrugged.

Just in time, Luigi made his appearance on top of the big stairs and looked down. Pavi looked up and saw him, giving him a hateful look. Luigi looked down and sighed. I grabbed Pavi's arm telling him not to do anything.

"Ah, Luigi..." Uncle started and Luigi looked at him from upstairs without moving any further. "I want to have a word with you..." He said and got up the stairs and Luigi, for once again, sighed in annoyance. Amber went to lay down the couch, obviously high on Zydrate again and Pavi smiled.

I returned the look. "Pavi, amore..." I whispered. "We can't go on like this. We have to find a way to see each other without being noticed."

"What-a do you-a mean, my bella?" His face had a very serious look on now.

I looked up the stairs and at him again. "We must lie that we are not together anymore. Otherwise I'll be sent out of the house and we'll probably never see each other again."

He sighed. "You're-a right... I don't-a like it so-a much but, we can't-a do anything else..."

"What would you prefer when you say 'you don't like this'?" I whispered just a bit louder now.

"I'd-a prefer it if-a we tell them the truth. We love-a each other and they must-a get used to it-a!" He said frowning.

"I know baby, I know. But we can't... At least for the time being. Please. We'll see what we will do next." I smiled and stroked his smooth, fake cheek and he nodded.

Meanwhile, my Uncle had a word with my older cousin about everything I had told him when Pavi was sick.

"So, is that what she told you then? That I am a monster who raped her just because I am also in love with her and I got jealous of this... motherfucking faggot, Pavi?!" Luigi said bitterly after listening to what his father had to say to him.

"Do not talk about your cousin and brother like this! Now tell me, is it true?!" Uncle asked irritated. Luigi looked down, like a little child who was just about to get spanked and didn't answer. "Answer me!" Uncle ordered shouting.

"Well NO! She's a liar! I'd never do this to my cousin! I love h..." He shouted but he stopped suddenly when he realized what he would utter.

"WHAT! You love her?! She's your little cousin! My brother's daughter!" Uncle shouted.

"I meant I love her as my relative! Get real already!" Luigi snapped.

Uncle lost his temper then and slapped Luigi hard in the face and Luigi fell on his bed gasping. "Mind your attitude when you talk to me, boy! Or else, I don't know what I'll do next!"

Luigi looked up at him hatefully, rubbing his cheek. Uncle continued before getting out of the room. "Now, if I see anything going on that is inapropriate in any way... get prepared for worse! You hear me?!" He shouted and left.

I came across him when I was going to my room. "Claudia!" He called and I turned. "Are you alright, child? I just had a word with Luigi. He will never harm you again."

I just nodded sighing. "That's alright. Grazie, tio." I said and made to leave but he grabbed my arm calmly and turned me around.

"Are you alright, Claudia? Do you need anything?" He was concerned.

"No, no I'm bene... I wanted to tell you that me and Pavi um... we broke up, okay? End of story." I said calmly, almost whipering.

"You... Oh, that's what you should do, both of you!" He grinned and kissed my cheek before leaving.

I smiled and headed to my bedroom. I opened the door and grinned, chuckling. A tall figure with a rose in it's hands turned towards me and grinned. There was him, all smiling and glowing. So handsome!

"Did-a you tell him?" He asked, stroking my cheek, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Si, I told him we broke up!" I grinned. 

He gave me the scarlet red rose he was holding all this time and smiled. "That's my bella!" He said hugging me and kissing me deeply on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

He hugged me and kissed the side of my head tenderly. I moaned and he smiled. We parted for a moment to look at each other and we both smirked. Then, without warning, he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me gently into a passionate, wet kiss. I smiled and moaned into it and he smirked again. I brushed his smooth, black hair with my fingers and he shivered. Our tongues met and they fought playfully inside our mouths. We gave a muffled chuckle and we parted once more. His eyes were glowing like stars on his face. 

"Amore..." He started. "I think-a... I think..." He gulped.

"You think what, amore?" I asked whispering with my eyes glowing and my body already burning.

Instead of replying though, he gently led me on the bed and he pushed me down on it. I smilled. He chuckled and settled on me, kissing every inch of my skin, starting from my neck, nibbling down to my chest and sucking on my nipples, playfully. I closed my eyes and moaned. Then I heard him making a quiet sushing sound and I opened me eyes and looked down at him with a questioning look. 

"Ssh, bella..." He whispered. "We don't want-a anyone to hear-a us." I nodded and closed my eyes again, throwing my head back and enjoying every moment. "Now-a, the Pavi will not hurt-a you at all. You-a can trust me, amore." He whispered with his soft, Italian accent and I smiled.

The shock of Luigi's rape had an effect on me, of course, but with Pavi it was different. One could think that it had left a trauma in me and I'd be scared of having sex even with a tender lover like Pavi, but I felt completely calm.

He moved lower on my belly and licked my belly button slowly and romantically. I soon felt his erection growing and his member hardening more and more. 

The only light in the room was the light of several candles and nothing more. His body looked like golden in the canldelight and the shadows on his skin seemed so 'wow' to me. I couldn't help myself and moaned again but tried to be quiet. He smirked and moaned too as he moved lower and lower, biting lightly and nibbling. 

I felt him separating from my body and I opened my eyes to see what he was doing now. He saw me and made a negative gesture with his hand.

"No-a, bella. Close your-a eyes! The Pavi wishes to-a surprise you!" He whispered and giggled. 

I smiled and closed my eyes, letting my head touch the soft pillow once more. He moaned as he touched my thighs and rubbed them softly before pushing my legs apart gently and settling between them. I gasped a little and he lowered his possition, bringing his head between my legs and licking my inner thighs slowly. It was the same actions he was doing that morning, when he sneeked into my room and nearly had sex with me before my Uncle interrupted us for breakfast... I just hoped this time would not also be spoiled...

That was like a Deja Vu. He licked my inner thigh and that was the exact part when my Uncle interrupted us the last time. I held my breath and I sighed smiling when I felt him continuing and entering his tongue gently into my vagina. I gasped and I felt his mouth smiling. He licked me deeper and deeper as time passed. I felt the urge to groan loudly as his tongue touched and tickled my clit but I held it back and just gasped repeatedly. 

His motions quickened and I moaned a bit louder now. After a few moments he decided that it was time for the real fun. He parted and I pouted, opening my eyes.

"Bene, molto bene, bella mia!" He smiled and whispered. "Tell me if-a you hurt-a, okay?" He asked me lovingly and I nodded smiling.

I opened my legs a bit more and he slid his memeber inside me, slowly and softly. The fluids that were created in my vagina from our previous action blended with his own that started flowing inside me slowly.

I started moaning and he copied me nearly after, with deep moans and groans spilling from his lips with each gentle thrust. He rotated his hips, playing with my senses and I shivered beneath him, making him giggle. After a while he picked his pace a little, getting even deeper inside me and touching a spot that made me lose control. 

"Are... you-a okay... bella? Do-a... Do... you hurt, maybe?" He asked me between deep breaths and moans.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Si, I'm... hooo, bene..." 

He smiled and kept driving inside me even deeper and quicker now. Our bodies were soaked in sweat and rubbing with each other. The sliding feeling between our bodies made it easier for us to get turned on more and his pace quickened even more before we both lost control of our actions and started nearly screaming. Thank God, Uncle's room was far away from mine so the possibility of him noticing us was out of the question.

"Sshh... bella..." He said, covering my mouth with his hand. 

I nodded and we soon felt our climaxes approaching. He let go of my mouth and he screamed a bit and now it was my turn to cover his mouth. When I opened mine, he put his hand on it and covered it so we both screamed with muffled mouths when the time came but at the last second, when our climaxes hit us completely, we uncovered each other's mouth and groaned and screamed, squeezing our bodies together and we wouldn't let go.

He remained inside me for a few seconds, releasing into me before pulling out slowly and panting, letting his body fall on mine. We panted there for some minutes before he pulled his head up and looked at me all smiling, his eyes glowing more that before and I was sure that, under his mask, his face was as flushed as mine.

"Ti amo, bella! Ti amo...!" He whispered, and I grinned.

"Ti amo, anchio, amore mio! Per sempre..." I whispered and we closed our eyes, falling asleep, hugging each other tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up only to find Pavi sleeping beside me with what seemed to me like a smile on his lips. I smiled and tried to pull myself up a bit. I saw then that his right arm was wrapped around my waist. I took it carefully, not wanting to wake him up and pushed it aside. He let a little whimper out and turned over. I smiled and got out of the bed.

After five minutes I returned with breakfast and a big, red rose. I let the rose on my pillow next to him. He turned his head and slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the rose. 

"Buon giorno, amore mio!" I whispered giggling and leaving a wet kiss on his lips.

He moaned a bit. "Buon giorno, bella!" He smiled and sniffled. "Mm, what's that-a?" He asked licking his lips.

"Fresh breakfast. Croissants, coffee, juice, pancakes and fresh-baked bread with butter." I grinned.

"God, you-a drive me crazy!" He said taking the tray and resting it on his lap...

About half an hour passed and we got out of bed, having eaten our breakfast. I opened the door carefully and looked outside. 

"Okay, bello. All clear." I warned him and he quickly got out of the room and kissed me before practically running off to his own room. 

He opened his door and blew me a kiss. I giggled and we both closed our bedroom doors. I was going to go with Uncle at GeneCo that day and so I got ready. I decended the stairs and found him waiting in the living room.

"How weird..." He said, shaking his head. "Half the family had breakfast in their bedrooms today."

I gaspsed sligtly but he didn't noticed it. "What do you mean, Uncle?"

"What do I mean, you, Pavi and Amber took breakfasts in bed today, right? John, the butler told me so."

"Did John tell you anything else?" John was so good in telling everyone about things that were non of his business. I just hoped he didn't tell my Uncle that Pavi was in my bed, if he had found out about it...

"No, darling, he just told me that you, Pavi and Amber had breakfasts in your beds today... Should he tell me anything else?" He looked at me as if I was hiding something. Well... I did but...

"No! Of course not..." I lied. "So, I'm ready for GeneCo. What do we have today?" I faked a smile.

"You'll see when we get there. We don't have a lot of work today, cara mia. We'll be back in the afternoon, hopefully." He smiled.

We came back after eight hours of working, looking up repossessions, new people that needed organs and signing some papers. When we returned Pavi came running down the stairs and I gestured him not to say or do anything. He immediately saw Uncle next to me and stopped running and he just decended the stairs normally.

"Oh-a... You have returned-a." He said, pretending that he didn't care that much.

"We did, son." Uncle replied. "And it would be nice if you would come along too sometimes. You kids say that you want the company but do you do anything to learn how it works? No! You just expect me to do all the paperwork and all..." He continued mumbling and Pavi came next to me, seeing that Uncle had turned away to get something from one of his envelopes, still talking about how his kids were so lazy and worthless.

Pavi searched for something inside his sleeve and after some seconds he took a little piece of paper out of it and threw it down in front of my feet. I looked at my Uncle to make sure he wasn't looking and picked the piece of paper up quickly.

"Put it-a in your sleeve and read-a it in your room-a." Pavi whispered and winked before leaving.

After some minutes I made to leave too, leaving my Uncle there, mumbling about our whole family now, even about our ancestors... I went up to my room and closed the door behind me. I sat up on my bed and stroked the blankets, remembering our last night. I reached for my left sleeve then and took the piece of paper out to read it. My cheeks flushed and my lips turned into a grin when I read the words:

''Meet me tonight at the park near Sanitarium Square at 10:00. My limousine will be outside at 9:30 pm. to collect you. I'll be waiting, bella!

Many kisses,  
The Pavi!''


	11. Chapter 11

I got dressed, picking a blood-red long dress, a pair of black high-heel shooes that Pavi had bought me some months ago for my birthday, I made my hair, put some make-up and perfume on and took my purse, ready for my first date with him.

His limousine was just outside the door at 9:30, as he had told me so. I had told my Uncle lies that I was going out with my new boyfriend. I had told him that I have now a new boyfriend, son of a wealthy family in Sanitarium, when we were in GeneCo. That's why when he saw me going out of the manor, he grinned and wished me luck. I got into the limousine and the driver led me to my love.

Around 25 minutes had passed when I arrived. Pavi had given intructions to the driver where he would be and so when I asked him where we were going exactly, he told me it was a surprise and that 'Master Paviche had arranged it all.' So, I just smiled and sat back waiting. I couldn't believe he would lead me here, of all the places in Sanitarium Island! It was the park! Our park! My Uncle was the owner of this park near Sanitarium Square and it was the most romantic little place in the whole city, although a small one. 

I got out of the limousine and he turned to face me. When he did, he couldn't help but grin and he walked closer to me, taking my hand and leading me to the table. He pulled a seat and gestured me to sit on it and when I did, he pushed my chair closer to the table. The table was covered by a white tablecloth, it had two lit candles on it, two scarlet red roses and the dinner was served right after I sat on my chair, fresh and hot.

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" I told him, teasingly and he giggled.

"It comes-a naturally when I-a have you in-a my presence, bella." He winked and we started eating.

"Won't anyone see us here?" I asked looking around. His limousine had left us alone.

"Nope. I called-a and ordered that-a no one is-a coming to this park tonight-a. But we're not-a completely alone. My security is-a outside the-a park. No one can-a come by-a here." He smiled and I copied him.

Half an hour later we finished and he poured me another glass of red wine. He took my hand into his own and kissed the top of it, making me blush.

"Have-a I told you-a that you are-a extremely bella tonight-a?" He whispered and smiled, showing his perfectly straight and snow-white teeth.

"Si, amore, at least three times so far." I chuckled.

"Only three? I want-a to tell you so-a every second." He grinned and brought his chair next to me.

"Ti amo, bella..." He whispered and stroked the left side of my neck before bending down and kissing it passionately. 

I moaned. "Ti amo, bello... Molto bello, Pavi!" I whispered and I felt him smiling.

He pulled back after some moments and looked into my eyes, our faces only an inch away from each other. I blushed. He leaned closer again kissing my lips this time and I gasped slightly before kissing him back.

I couldn't help but jumping on his lap, making him chuckle. I opened the zip of his pants and he pulled off my underwear, resting it on the table. Without a second thought, I started kissing him passionately and he shoved his tongue inside my mouth and played with mine for several minutes. I had already taken his member in my hand and bumped my fist up and down, feeling his member hardening every minute that passed. He slid his fingers between my legs and played with my clit, rotating his thumb and later enetring a finger inside my vagina. I gasped heavily and he smirked as he moaned deeply.

It was time. I fixed my possition and sat on him, pulling his dick inside my vagina and pushing my body down, taking him inside me with a hop. I cried out in pleasure and after some minutes he was pounding inside me, passionately and tenderly and at teh same time powerfully, kissing and nibbling at my neck and leaving love marks. I pulled his hair a bit before kissing and biting his lips. He moaned deeply and squirmed underneath me. I rotated my hips for several minutes, getting more turned on at the sound of his whimpering and moaning. I felt him pushing further inside me as he sped up a little, touching that very spot that made me go crazy and loose control.

We kept on like this until some minutes later when his breath caught and I felt his hot semen spilling deep inside me and then even a second shot, more sticky and hot. I climaxed when I felt this and pulled at his hair with great force before panting and resting my head on his shoulder. He panted and screamed 'oh's and 'ah's even after his release. We stayed there for some moments, panting and hugging each other and then kissing deeply. He pulled out of me slowly and I moaned as I felt a last tickle of orgasm as he removed his member.

We closed our eyes and when five minutes had passed, we redressed and got up limbly. We got inside the limousine which had been waiting outside the park for us to finish and take us back to the manor. We sat back in our seats and let a deep sigh of pleasure out and then giggled a bit. He wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and he stayed like this until we reached the house. We got out and grinned when we notinced that everyone was asleep.

We got upstairs and he kissed me goodnight when it was time to part. I stroked his smooth hair and hugged him.

"It was the most romantic night of my life." I whispered, looking deep into his blue eyes.

"Mine too-a, bella. I love you." He also whispered before kissing me again.

I giggled and he grinned, taking my hand and kissing the top of it, slowly and romantically.

We parted. I entered my room and I watched him until he reached his own and blew me a kiss. I blew him one back and closed our doors carefully.

He landed on his bad with a heap and sighed, smiling and closing his eyes dreamly. I did exactly the same.

Between Pavi's bedroom and my bedroom, Luigi's bedroom door opened slowly. Luigi popped his head out of it, he looked to his right and left and sighed angrily before getting back inside, closing his door carefully and going off to bed...


	12. Chapter 12

A month passed like this, with me and Pavi having a normal affair and no one else noticing it, our passion growing more and more every day that was passing by and Luigi getting angrier for a reason he didn't say and we couldn't understand. It wasn't long before I noticed also another change but I wasn't sure what it was exactly... Until I found out what it was...

One day Luigi knocked on my door. "Come in." I called.

He opened the door slowly and got in. "Claudia... Hi." He said, his head lowered and his face pale.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want now? Be fast." I spoke while getting my envelopes ready for work. I had started going to GeneCo every day now and I seemed to like it so far.

"Uhm..." He started, looking up at me. "We should talk."

"If you're quick about it, you can tell me, I hear you." 

"I know everything." He said and I dropped my business envelope on the floor.

"Wh... What did you say? What do you know?" I looked at him with wide eyes, in complete shock.

"You and Pavi are together again. If you had ever broken up, really. Maybe you didn't. Maybe you fooled everyone." His tone was low though, if not somewhat shy and scared.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shook my head and picked up my envelope.

"I noticed you two, about a month ago. You returned with him from somewhere after telling pop that you were going out with 'a new boyfriend' of yours. It was him, right?" He got closer to me.

"Your imagination surprises me, Luigi! Really, you should write a novel or something." 

He grabbed my arm. "Just tell me if it's true, I won't tell anyone." He whispered.

I looked at him for a second before shaking my head. "You're crazy. Nothing is true, you don't know what you're talking about..." I pulled my arm free and he sighed.

"I know what you hide. You have two secrets but I know about both of them." He smirked, showing me two of his fingers.

"Get out of my room!" I yelled.

"So, it's true! It's true that you and Pavi never really broke up and also that you..."

"Get. Out. Now!!!" I screamed, cutting him off.

He got out of my bedroom and I trembled in shock. How the hell did he know? How could he? I continued getting my things ready and made to leave for GeneCo where my Uncle would wait for me. I got into the car and the driver drove me there. I reached my destination and the driver pulled over. I got out of the car and inside the building, heading into the elevetor and pressing the '20' button. I got inside Uncle's office.

"Whatever Luigi tells you, do NOT believe him! He's going crazy every day, he needs help." I said angrily.

"What, Claudia, calm down, cara mia. Have a seat." He pointed at a cozy chair and called a GENtern to bring me water. I took it and started drinking and he waved for the GENtern to leave.

"Well?" He asked me when I let my glass on the desk.

"Nothing, just don't believe anything he says. Promise me?"

"Si, si, bella, just try to calm down, we have an important meeting today. I want you to be alright. Are you sure you are going to make it?" He asked me, worried.

"Oh, si, I'm fine... I just wanted to tell you this. I'm going to my office." I said getting up.

"Claudia?" He called and I turned to face him. "One o'clock, 11th floor. At the meeting room."

I nodded and got out of his office heading to mine.

Back at the house, Pavi was getting out of his room when Luigi was passing through. They looked at each other. Pavi made to leave, pretending he didn't see his brother but Luigi stopped him, grabbing him by his sleeve.

"Hey, Pavi... Can I talk to you?" Luigi asked, calmly.

"No..." Pavi replied coldly and freed his arm.

"Wait, brother..."

Pavi turned around angrily. "Oh, I'm your-a brother now-a?"

Luigi sighed. "You're always my brother. I just want to talk..."

"But-a I don't want to-a talk!" Pavi cut him.

"Okay! I admit it, I harmed her, but..."

"But-a what? There's-a no excuse for what-a you've done! Now-a leave me alone, I want-a breakfast." Pavi turned around and went down in the kitchen, closely followed by Luigi.

"What-a do you want? Why are you-a following me?!" Pavi nearly shouted.

"I need to talk to you, okay? Please..." Luigi nearly begged as Pavi was preparing a sandwich.

Pavi sighed. "Do-a I speak German or-a something? Don't you-a understand that-a I don't want-a to talk, nor listen to-a you?" He yelled as he took the ready sandwich in his hands and started walking out of the kitchen.

Luigi followed him. "I know about you two, Pavi!" Luigi yelled for his brother to hear him and Pavi froze before slowly turning around and facing him, wide-eyed.

"What-a did you say?" He whispered threateningly.

"You heard me, Pavi." Luigi sighed, frowning.

"You-a are crazy! You-a need help-a! Go away from-a me!" Pavi shouted before going upstairs.

Luigi remained there, looking at him. "I know you two are still together and if you both don't do as I'll say, pop's gonna find out about it." He said to himself, nodding threateningly and smirking...


	13. Chapter 13

I returned from GeneCo with my Uncle, letting him enter the house first this time. I got inside and closed the door behind me. Luigi came down the stairs then. 

"Claudia, can I have a word with you?" He cracked a little smile.

I sighed annoyed but nodded anyway. We got upstairs, leaving Uncle alone with Amber in the living room. 

"Come inside my bedroom?" He asked me, looking down a bit.

"I'd rather stay here in the corridor." I replied.

Pavi came from behind me. "Si, fratello, she better-a be here and-a not in there... For-a her own safety." He said holding me by my arms protectively.

Luigi sighed. "We can't talk here, Pavi. Anyway, your room?"

Pavi shrugged and nodded. We got inside Pavi's room. I sat on the bed, Pavi sat next to me and Luigi sat on the chair in front of Pavi's mirror, opposite to his bed.

"Okay, here's the deal." Luigi started. "As I have said to both of you, I know everything."

"And-a as I have-a said to you, you're crazy!" Pavi protested and I looked at him worried.

Luigi raised his hand. "Wait, brother. I remember quite well what you've told me this morning. The thing is... Do you two like games?" He smirked.

"Huh?" Both Pavi and I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I'll tell you. I'll keep your secret if you do something for me." He smirked.

"What secret?" I asked desperately.

"Claudia, I know you two are still together. So. I'll not tell pop if you do something for me. Consider it a fair exchange."

Pavi and I sighed and looked down, accepting the fact that Luigi did know it all, alright. "What do-a you want-a?" Pavi asked him, looking up at his brother.

"Make me a part of it." Luigi said straight forward.

"WHAT?!" Pavi and I suddenly got up.

"You heard me. If Pavi can have my beloved cousin, why can't I have her too? Why not be the three of us in this... well, weird relationship?"

We had remained there still with our mouths forming a 'O' shape. "You can't be serious..." I whispered, shocked and sat back down slowly.

"You know I love you, don't you Claudia?" Luigi smiled. "I just want you. I don't ask you to leave Pavi but just be also with me."

"Otherwise?" I asked and Pavi looked at me, worried that I might say 'yes'.

Luigi shrugged. "Otherwise, I'll tell pop about you two. Your choice guys."

"You-a think I'm going to-a let this-a happen? Are you that-a crazy or what-a?" Pavi nearly shouted and I got up, touching his shoulder to calm him down.

"Wait, amore. My opinion also matters." I spoke calmly, nearly whispering.

Pavi turned to face me and shouted. "Are-a you serious? Are you-a even going to-a think about it-a?!"

"No, amore. I'm not even thinking about it." I smiled to Luigi and got closer to him leaving Pavi speechless. "You are not crazy to ask for it, cousin." I whispered to Luigi who grinned. "You are completely INSANE!! Get out of here before I kick you out, you idiot bastard!" I yelled and Pavi sighed in releaf and grinned.

"Very well!" Luigi got angry. "This is not over yet, sweethearts! Pop's gonna hear about this!"

"I dare you-a to go-a, you pussycat! Go-a!" Pavi screamed but I tried to calm him down, not succefully though.

"Oh yeah? Do I have your permission, faggot? Okay! Just wait!" Luigi shouted and got out of the room muttering several curses.

"Don't worry, amore. He won't tell anyone, anything." I tried to slap some sense into Pavi. "And even if he does, we will deny it."

"Tell me that-a everything's gonna be-a alright, bella." He whispered, worried and frowning.

I smiled and hugged him tightly before kissing him deeply on his lips. A hard gasp was heard outside the room. We both gasped and turned to see who it was. We got as pale as the snow when we saw Uncle outside the room with Luigi behind him smirking.

"Well, I didn't even have to tell him! He saw it himself!" Luigi giggled.

"What is this?!" Uncle came into the room and yelled like never before. "You fooled me!" He slapped me across the face when he screamed this and Pavi tried to stop me but to no avail. Uncle pushed him hard on the bed before grabbing me by my hair and pulling me down the corridor and then downstairs. I felt my head burning from his tight grip and I was gasping and pleaded with him to stop but he wouldn't listen.

"You. Are. A. Disgrace!" He screamed letting me go and I stumbled a few steps back as he did. "You will not see Paviche again and nor will he see you again until you're both dead many years later! You hear me?!"

I couldn't say anything. He had discovered one of my two secrets. I was ready to reveal the second one any minute because this was my last hope to stay with Pavi...

"You will leave this house, you will leave my son!" He screamed.

"I can't leave him!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, and why is that? You have disgraced this family! You're a disaster! You will leave Paviche alone!" He screamed back.

"I will not because I'm pregnant." I screamed and he got paler than ever...


	14. Chapter 14

What had escaped from my mouth was the complete truth. I was indeed pregnant with Pavi's child, having found out about it only a month ago. The first person who was to find out about it after me was my Uncle, who was told this suddenly.

"Wh... what did you say, child...?" He asked, getting paler than usual.

"I'm going to have Pavi's baby. I'm sorry." I looked down.

"No... No, this cannot be happening!" He yelled. "You're not having no one's baby, you hear me?! Unless you want to leave this house for good, you will get rid of it and leave my son alone! Even Carmela would not do such a thing!"

"It's Amber, daddy!" Amber showed up suddenly and corrected her father furiously before going up the stairs lazily. It was obvious she was high on Zydrate again and she didn't make any other comment about what we were talking about. Did she hear us though? I didn't know...

Uncle turned towards me. "Don't you dare telling anyone unless you want to end up under the Repoman's scalpel ready to get your life repossessed! End of story!" He yelled and got out of the house. In a little corner on top of the stairs, Pavi was listening to eveything and was smiling, his eyes starting to get teary.

I got up the stairs and found him. I gasped, I didn't expect him there. He grinned and picked me up into his embrace, giggling. "Is-a my little princess going to-a have my bambino?!" He asked, grinning.

"Oh, Pavi! Yes! We're going to have a baby." I couldn't help but giggle, despite being sad and stressed about my Uncle's reaction.

"Aaawww, mia bella!" Pavi hugged me tightly and stroked my head. Then, he leaned down and kissed my belly before rubbing it smoothly. He got up and sighed, smiling. "Don't-a be afraid-a bella... We will leave this-a house, both of-a us. Oh-a, I mean... the three of-a us!" He said smiling and rubbing my belly lovingly.

I sighed but smiled. "He will never leave us alone. We will never leave this cursed place... Did you hear him? Did you hear everything he said?"

He nodded. "Si, bella... I did-a..."

"See then? Unless I get rid of the baby, he will kick me out of the house and will never see you again..." I frowned.

"That's-a what he thinks-a!" He winked and grinned, picking me up again and turning me around. "This-a time, we will be-a happy!" He said smiling and I squealed happily.

Meanwhile, Amber fell on Luigi just outside his bedroom. "The fuck!" Luigi screamed startled. "Fucking watch where you step, intoxicated bitch!"

"Claudia is pregnant...!" She sang the words heading to her own room.

Luigi rolled his eyes. "I know that already, bitch!"

Amber looked surprised. "So, you know that she's having Pavi's baby?"

Luigi stopped on his steps shocked and turned to face her. "W-Who's baby...?" 

"Pavi's baby..." She replied and turned to leave.

Luigi gasped a little and turned her around again, bringing her face only two inches away from his own. "Who told you this? Who? When did you hear this thing?"

Amber sighed. "Daddy was going to kick her out of the house and she told him that she couldn't leave because Pavi has impregnated her. Can I go to my bed now, Luigi?" She pleaded and whined like a small child and Luigi nodded, still shocked. He dashed down the corridor until he reached his own bedroom and got inside, infuriated.

I was heading to my own bedroom when Luigi's door opened and he grabbed my arm. "You. In my bedroom. Now." He said and dragged me inside his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Tell me, are you insane, Luigi?" I said. "What did you do that for?"

"I told you I knew both your secrets..." He said, walking up and down his room.

I looked down and nodded. "Yes...?"

"One: You're still with Pavi. Two: You're fucking pregnant." He said.

I looked up at him. "Yes... Correct." I nodded.

"It's Pavi's baby?" He asked and stopped suddenly in front of me, looking down at my face.

I looked at him confused. "You didn't know? You know I'm pregnant, how can you not know it's Pavi's child?"

"No." He shook his head. "Because- tell me the truth... It's my baby!" He smirked.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You're pregnant with my own baby, not Pavi's! Say it." He was sounding nearly desperate.

"How come it's your baby?" I asked.

"I raped you not long before I found out you had gotten pregnant. You didn't do anything with this faggot, admit it, the baby is mine!"

"Well, believe it or not, the baby is Pavi's baby because a month ago we had sex! And not just once! Without taking any precautions! Okay? Sadly for you, it's not your baby. Let me go!" I got up and left leaving him drop on the bed infuriated.

"This baby IS mine... and you know it!" He hissed and his hands turned into tight fists, slamming down on the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Pavi was walking through the halls of GeneCo when he bumped into Luigi accidentlally. The latter grunted and looked down at his brother with a wrinkled nose, an expression of utter disgust seen clearly on his face. Pavi smirked and looked up at him.

"Watch your fucking step, you dirty faggot!" Luigi growled as I poked my head through a crack from Pavi's office door, waiting for him. I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows slightly. 

Pavi chuckled, still smirking. "You sure-a are a lot-a angrier lately, fratello. What-a is happening to you?" He chuckled with that girly chuckle of his and I smirked secretly to myself.

Luigi had had enough though. He snapped and grabbed Pavi from his long black hair, dragging him down the corridor. I jumped out of the room and grabbed Luigi's hand, trying to stop him.

"Luigi stop! Fucking drop it!" I yelled and surprisingly enough, Luigi stopped and turned to look at me with that face if his that surely shouted "I hate you" from miles away. Pavi turned and walked to me, wrapping his arms around me protectively as we both looked at Luigi. The latter was panting, red from anger. 

"Luigi, don't-a dare touch her...!" Pavi threatened and Luigi scoffed. 

"As if-a I would ever bother touch your-a bitch." He scowled and turned to leave, kicking a Gentern out of his way, letting her hit the wall as he continued walking. Pavi sighed and looked down at me as he pressed me against him protectively, his hand rubbing my belly gently.

"Did-a you hurt, amore?" He whispered, making sure no one heard him calling me this.

I nodded and smiled, turning to hug him, feeling his arms sliding around me to hug me back. "I'm alright, bambino." I whispered back and smiled as I left his arms so that no one saw us hugging in the middle of the GeneCo hall. Thankfully that Gentern my cousin pushed had turned and walked into another room, so we were alone. Until my uncle came from behind us and whispered to both of us. 

"Make sure no one sees you disgracing out family any further!" He grumbled and scoffed, passing by us. "Now back to your work, both of you!" He shouted as he walked away. My hands were still on Pavi's shoulders and his arms loosely around my waist. We parted and I frowned. 

"Hey, bambina, what-a is wrong?" He asked me frowning and bending his head to look at my face that was casted downwards.

"He will never accept it, will he? As no one else will ever accept the fact that I am your amore... And you are mine..." I said as I raised my head to face him.

A smirk washed through his face and I raised an eyebrow. "Do-a we need them? Any of-a them? No. I-a said we will leave this-a place and we will; we will go-a somewhere where no one is-a going to question our relationship and what-a we share."

I smiled and sighed contently at his words. Would this be possible? I couldn't help wrapping my arms around him once more and pull him on me tightly while chuckling. He hugged me back and grinned, I could tell by the movement of his cheek on my own. "Come now, bella... let's-a go to my office and-a work, we said we would-a work together today, si?" He smiled as he pulled a bit back from me and I smirked up at him. 

"You want to work, Paviche, or do something else?" I used his full name, as I did when I wanted to talk to him seriously, but right then it was only teasingly. 

He smirked and winked at me. "Who tells-a us we can't both work-a and have fun, hm?" He giggled and took my hand, leading me into his office, which was filled with his mesmerizing scent, as if he had on purpose sprayed his perfume around the room just in case any 'bella' entered it. I felt special that he was apparently doing it only for me nowadays.

Hours passed like this, until we went home. Luigi came back an hour later. I was into my room with Pavi next to me on the bed, cuddling when Luigi entered without even knocking. We jumped and glared at him as he glared back at us. 

"Come down, dinner's ready." He said simply and left. Pavi pressed his lips together and shot out of bed. I watched him with a frown as I knew what he had in mind.

"No, Pavi! No! Don't face him again, let's stop this." I extended my arm to grab his own and stop him but he gently pushed it away and smirked at me. 

"He won't-a do anything to-a the Pavi, amore, don't you-a worry." He blew me a kiss before getting out of the room, walking quickly towards Luigi until he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into his own room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID MOTHERF--" Luigi yelled but he was roughly thrown on his bed, never really finishing his curse to Pavi who shut the door and locked it. I had exited my room and went up to his, to be able to listen what he would tell him. I frowned as I heard the door being locked, knowing that if anything happened, I couldn't get inside and help.

"Shut your fucking mouth, or else I will take a male face instead of a female this time!" I heard Pavi speaking, having dropped his accent. A dark, much deeper voice had escaped his lips, which made me widen my eyes and blush. I coudln't help but feel butterflies in my stomach hearing this voice of his, it always made me blush and shiver, because it was so dark and sexy, manly and full of dominance, somehing that no one saw in Pavi unless he was above a lady, before he got with me. Why had he dropped his accent though? Now, that could happen in only two situations... Either when he was really and seriosuly angry, which made him even dangerous and when he was having a huge orgasm, when he didn't speak in Italian and used English during it. Now, it obviously meant the first.

Inside the room, Luigi blinked shocked but tried to play cool. He got up fast and faced Pavi. "What happened, retard? Are you going to /at last/ be a man and face me?"

A hard punch was heard and I heard Luigi crying out, probably hitting the bed again as a puff was heard soon after. Luigi grabbed his nose as blood trickled from it and Pavi smirked. "Don't you evee enter my or her bedroom like this and of course, don't you ever distrurb us again! She's not yours, she's mine! Carrying /my/ bambino! The Pavi has her and he is proud of it!"

Luigi chuckled, smirking to himself. Those words of Pavi's hurt him deep inside but he couldn't of course show it, could he? "I wouldn't be that proud if I were you..." He whispered.

"Speak louder when you talk to me, brat!" Pavi snapped and yelled, making me jump a bit from outside and chuckle, covering my mouth. 

"I said, I wouldn't be proud at all if I were you, you asshole!" Luigi yelled, now looking straight at him.

Pavi crossed his arms and smirked. "Is that so... And why, if I may ask?" He asked, raising his perfect female eyebrows sarcastically.

Luigi chuckled darkly. "Because the 'bambino' she carries is not even yours!" He said calmly but his words came out like knives, stabbing Pavi right into his heart. 

Pavi gapped and blinked, his smirk fading into a panicked look upon his fake face. "W-what..." His voice had changed into a lighter one but his stuttering had returned... Something that he had overcome but when he was panicked, it seemingly came back to haunt him. I couldn't have gotten paler if I tried... My eyes widened in shock and I shook in anger. At times like this, I just wished I could pass through walls and doors, like a ghost. 

Pavi choked. "W-what did y-you say?" He shook his head and panted. "No, y-you can't-- you're l-lying, Luigi."

Luigi smirked more and chuckled, seeing how his plan worked perfectly for him. "Try me, bitch. I wouldn't lie for something like this. Stupid, think about it! I raped her a few months ago! Soon after, she started feeling sick... You /really/ believe that your weak semen did that to her? I DID IT, ASSHOLE!" He grinned, leaving Pavi shaking in anger, not knowing what to believe. I, on the other hand, wanted more than anything to scream that all these were filthy lies but the sobbing had made sure that I couldn't even breathe, surely unanble to talk. 

Pavi shook his head and moved to the door, I heard his footsteps coming closer, wishing to just die ont he spot than coming face to face with him, the way he would look at me, his sad and pained face, his questions and even more, his doubting...

Luigi was giggling as he got up from the bed slowly, moving to the door with him. The key was turned and the door opened... I gasped and looked up at him, my love, my heart, my life, my onle true love ever... Looking at me with a shocked look, part of it from seeing me there, part of it from the things he had heard. Luigi was smirking from behind him, looking at me as if he had won the greatest battle ever.

The only thing I could do was just sob and then I ugged my Pavi tightly to me. But he pushed me away, althgough more gently than I expected and looked at me with a sad, pained look that broke my heart. I opened my mouth, parting my wet from tears lips but the words came out as a bit more than a whisper. "D-don't listen to him, amore..."

"W-well, it i-is something that c-could h-h-happen, no?" He whispered, his eyes getting red, as tears burned them in an attempt to escape them.

"But it's not happening, the baby is yours, it's you I love, my heart!"

But Pavi pushed me away and walked off, sniffling, tears prickling in his eyes as he walked off. I turned to look at him, feeling desperate, just wanting to just vanish or change things and make them like they were before. "Pavi!! Please... He's lying!"

He suddenly turned and faced me, sobbing and apparently having gained his fake Italian accent once more. "Just-a leave me alone for-a a while...!" He turned once more and left, running downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Pavi couldn't process it in his mind. What had happened? And just when he thought we had the perfect life and the perfect plan to leave and not listen to anyone; just live happily ever after? Why now? The former womanizer stormed down the stairs, leaving me crying on top of them with Luigi smirking evilly and wickedly. I turned to my older cousin with a fierce expression on my wet face. 

"Why on Earth did you do this?" I hissed out, violently pushing Luigi back, causing him to hit the wall hard and lose his balance, falling down on the carpeted floor. 

Luigi glared at me as he got up, blinking at my sudden attack. "Why you little scum! You will pay this! You think I won't tell pop about your stupid little plan to escape? He will murder you both or, better yet... he will let you live far away from each other, knowing that you won't see each others faces again. Mark my fucking words, dear cugina..." With that, he walked away and into his bedroom again. Just then, he opened his door for a little addition to his threats. "Oh and... Don't you ever dare peeking and listen in on any of my conversations again." He said, slamming the door closed, leaving me breathless from sobbing. I had no other choice but to go out and search for Pavi. Where could he be? I would fill the whole Sanitarium with my steps in order to find him, if I had to. 

Pavi was walking through small roads and tunnels, soon reaching the alley way. The alley way... Sure, Graverobber would lurk there, filling young addicts' anatomies with the blue glow of Zydrate before passing out somewhere. It was so dirty but, maybe for the first time in his life, Pavi didn't mind it. It had started raining some here and some minutes. He was getting wet but he didn't mind this either. He was too far gone to mind something like this. He was crying, he couldn't stop his eyes from watering. And he couldn't care less if junkies were watching him while at it... Until he heard footsteps from behind him, turning slowly to see what was happening. Was he followed by anyone? Yes. Two males junkies, with tattered clothes and skin, walking to him. It was then when he was alerted. His eyes opened and he moved fast to dry his eyes and fake cheeks with the back of his hand. The junkies laughed and looked at each other. 

"What do you think?" One of them asked the other, still looking at Pavi.

"He's sweet as sugar... And rich... Very rich... Aren't you, honey?" Giggled the other, looking at Pavi, who was now shaking in fear, his condition not helping the situation at all.

"D-don't-a hurt me..." He managed to whisper, looking down. 

The first junkie pouted sarcastically. "Aw, what happened? The Largo boy lost his glamour and gleam? Don't worry, rich boy, we will bring a smile on your face soon. Ain't it right, Ben?" He turned to his partner, smirking. The other nodded, still looking at Pavi with his eyebrow raised and a smirk upon his face at all times. 

Pavi immediately knew what this meant... Hadn't he said this exact thing to ladies when he wanted to seduce them before Tina came in his life as his lover? He gulped and tried to run, but the boys were faster than him. Ben grabbed his shirt from behind and pulled him to him harshly as a choked yelp left Pavi's lips. 

"Come, Jared, help me here... I'm not alone in this!" Ben called the other Zydrate addict who was more than pleased and willing to help and grab Pavi from his front, dragging him into a much darker alley, where surely, no one would find them. 

Pavi tried to scream and fought with all he had to escape but it was not leading anywhere. The two friends were fast to cover his mouth and hold him still. Who would imagine that Zydrate addicts would be this strong? And yet, there were. They kept him down and bent him so that he was on all fours for them. He whimpered and felt his eyes watering much more than before. He was soon sobbing, frowning and trying to look at them with a pleading look upon his face but they were just laughing. One of them held him still while the other pulled out a knife and tore his pretty clothes off. Pavi let out a scream through his nose as this was the only thing he could do. Not again... Luigi used to do many things when they were young but he had never raped him... In fact... He never had anything up his ass before... But now...

Jared turned to him and grabbed him from behind, pulling his bent waist to him as Ben was kind enough to remove his partner's pants and boxers pretty fast for him to have his pleasure. Pavi screamed again and whimpered, panting wildly as his vision got blurry from the tears in his eyes. His face was covered in the mascara of his stolen, girly face and some had slipped into the eye socket of his mask, making him feel it sticky; which made things even less comfortable for him to handle. Ben bent down in front of Pavi and grabbed his long hair, pulling his head up. The womanizer let out a muffled cry but it wasn't long before his eyes snapped open in pain and frustration as Jared forced his huge member inside of him, violating his virgin butt. Into Ben's hand, Pavi opened his mouth. letting out a bigger, heartbreaking scream along with a pained cry as Jared started picking his pace into his ass, raping him painfully and hard. Moans and soon groans could be heard from the older junkie who raped Pavi Largo. 

"You like this, little shit? That's what you do to girl's too, isn't this true?" Jared asked into his ear, making Pavi whimper and cry out both in pain and misery. Being hit by his brother, humiliated by his father or kicked all over his body from his peers in school would be paradise compared to this. God, he thought, is this what Claudia felt when Luigi raped her? His thoughts were interrupted by another hard thrust and a sexual sound, more like a growl the junkie fucking him left and he was brought back to reality as Ben pulled his head up once more, pulling at his silky hair even harder, making Pavi whimper louder. "Wake up, boy!! Feel this... And feel it good, cause it will be my turn next!!" Ben grinned evilly up at his fellow junkie and Jared winked at him. 

"You have to wait, asshole, I want to him to please me for a long time... I'm not finishing any time soon..." 

Ben growled. "You better hurry up, dickhead, I got a painful boner down there just by fucking seeing him... Look at him! Just like a baby!" He laughed, followed my Jared who giggled between harder and hoarse moans. 

Pavi frowned even more, trying again to move and escape but this only worsen the situation as his movement brought Jared's dick deeper inside him, making the face stealer gasp out in pain and then cry again. His perfectly manicured nails dug into the dirty ground, hurting his fingertips and bleeding them. He chocked on the feeling, he felt so sick in his stomach that he would throw up right into Ben's hand. And so he did... 

"What the... You fucker!" Ben growled and slapped Pavi across his fake face as soon as he felt his getting sick into his hand. Another punch and a yelp along with a sharp cry from Pavi's mouth. 

Jared giggled. "Aw, you cutie... Show him some good manners, Ben..." Smirked Jared as he kept thrusting into Pavi more and more, faster and faster. he would soon climax but he wanted to wait and please himself even more. Pavi was way too tight to let it go this soon. It was perfectly tight for his aching with desire dick. 

"You mother fucker..." Ben scowled, pushing his tight pants down along with his boxers. Pavi's eyes widened and he gasped, knowing what would happen... or just guessing. Ben took hold of his painfully erected dick and shoved his deal into Pavi's mouth. "That will gag you better, you dirty man whore!" Pavi didn't even move, feeling his whole body shaking violently from both their thrusts, feeling Jared's dick throbbing more and more, indicating that he was close. "Gahh, wait, asshole... Let's finish together..." Ben smirked and Jared sighed, moaning more. 

"Hurry, idiot..." He looked at Pavi who had his eyes tightly shut and was whimpering wildly, screaming from his nose again and again. 

Ben hit Pavi's face twice, slapping him and then landed a nice punch on it, making his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Whimper all you like, beauty! No one will hear you here, and if anyone does... they won't give a shit about it." Laughed Ben and Jared slapped Pavi's ass hard, making the latter jump and scream more. Soon, Jared was panting and hissing, shooting deep inside Pavi and against his prostate with a growl as Ben did the same. Pavi gasped and screamed even more than before, his screams coming out muffled and hoarse from the whole screaming and whimpering earlier. Both junkies let out a growl of pure pleasure, one inside Pavi's ass and the other inside his mouth before staying there for a bit and pulling out slowly. Ben smirked as he saw some of his semen dripping out of the side of Pavi's mouth. Jared did the same as some of his own cum dripped and slid out of his ass. 

"Aww, look at this! The little baby cannot hold it in...!" Jared purred sarcastically. 

Pavi stayed on all fours, grabbing his stomach a bit before throwing up again. Jared kicked him hard in his ribs and Pavi landed on the ground with a loud cry, doubling up as his ass burned and his stomach turned even more. Before he knew it, he passed out. Jared landed a punch on his mouth, watching it bleed from the side of it before scoffing. 

"He's so useless... Let's go. Take his wallet!" He ordered Ben, who bent down after pulling his clothes back on. But he found nothing. He growled. Jared raised an eyebrow as he was getting dressed himself. "What?"

"The little bitch doesn't have a thing on him!"

Jared searched better, not finding anything. He wrinkled his nose, kicking Pavi again twice but the latter didn't wake up. "You Largo asshole!!" He growled as he took off with Ben behind him. 

Pavi remained there, getting soaked in the pouring rain, naked, hurt and passed out. Really vulnerable... And no one knew he was there... His dying moment could come any minute now...


	17. Chapter 17

Zydrate junkies were all around the alley and the Zydrate peddler was content. It was still raining but not as much as earlier, though the dumpness in the atmosphere made Graverobber's bones hurt. Despite this uncomfortable feeling, he decided to rest, taking advantage of the fact that there were no other junkies who needed his attention to get high right now. Graverobber was resting his back against the dirty wall, his eyes closed as he felt a hand touching his shoulder. He practically jumped and turned towards the source, seeing Claudia with a much surprised look upon his pale face. "Y-you!" he said, stunned. 

"Where is he?" was all Claudia Largo said with a steady and almost cold voice. She didn't have any dislike for Graves, though that Largo pride and superiority got the best of her, given the things Rotti had tought them all over the years about Zydrate dealers and graverobbers being nothing but trash. Pavi and Luigi were furious with Graves for another reason: the relatioship he had with Amber. Claudia couldn't care less about this. 

Graves was startled at this point. She was worried and in a hurry but how did she ever manage to be so stunning and resemble the lady she was! "W-where is who?"

A cold hand was roughly pressed against his throat as Claudia didn't have the patience she believed she had. "Tell me! You sure saw him. Pavi. Where is my Pavi, Graves?" A choke came from Grave's throat and his eyes closed shut as he felt her cold hand pressing against him ever so roughly. Yet, the junkies were so far gone that none of them woke up from the whole ordeal between the two. The litter and the glitter as some would call the Largos and the Graverobber. 

"Pavi? I... did not... Let me go..." Graves pleaded for her to release him and so she did but solely to get a reply from him. Graves gasped as soon as her hand was taken away and held his throat for a few seconds before gulping and looking at her, his eyebrows furrowing at this point. He shook his head. "I have no idea, I swear. Let me sell no more Zydrate to any soul if I lie, I haven't seen him."

"Keep your cheap promises to yourself. If you really don't know, just help me find him. Now!" Demanded Claudia. She was the youngest member of the Largo family, yet no one could deny her whenever she wanted something. Though Graves didn't remain there without a smirk forming on his lips. He knew that maybe this would be a stupid decision but he couldn't not think of himself as well, and his own profit. By nature, he had to gain something himself in order to help others. 

"Okay, but... tell me, Miss Largo. What will I get from it?" he dared to bring his hand forth and touch her curls, twirling them a bit before she pulled back, disgusted. 

"Nothing!" she hissed, her eyes piercing his own. "You don't worth anything but the litter you sleep in and the junkies that surround you!" she turned to leave, glaring at the passed out junkies that still slept there, sprawled all over the place as Graves didn't make the effort to take them out of the rain, getting them soaked in water. Graves smirked more.

"So, whose is the baby really?" he asked, making her turn to him sharply with a glare. 

"How do you know?"

"Amber told me just today. Is it Pavi's... or maybe...?" 

"Shut up! This baby is mine! This is all you will know. And tell your whore not to open her cunty mouth again or else I will not hesitate to stab it with a dagger. And let's see who will blow you then." Claudia said, turning to leave, putting on her black hood. She had taken it off as she got close to Graves as he was protected under the brunch of a stray tree. 

He would reply but he didn't say anything. He didn't realy like Amber all that much so he did't really care what would happen to her one bit. He only cared about her nice and warm hole between her legs and sweet mouth with the way she blew him. So, Claudia set off to look for Pavi alone, in the rain. She had no idea how much time had passed when she found him, still passed out, soaked in rain, all bloody and frail from the raping. Without even realizing it, a scream got out of her as soon as she saw him. 

"Pavi!!" She ran to him and fell on her knees, not caring of how wet she was. All that she cared about was him and carry him somewhere to be protected by the rain himself. She found his clothes and put them on him as well as she could, still not understanding how he could have gotten all that blood. If she would be also protected didn't matter at that point. She only wanted him to be alright. "Amore mio..." She whispered as she carried him carefully in a small and dark tunnel. She let him lay on his back and tried to wake him up by delivering gentle slaps on his cheeks and neck, shaking him a little bit, too, during the process. "Come on, baby..." she was mattering, her facial expression always serious and worried. "What the Hell happened to you, baby... wake up... Per favore, wake up!" She didn't notice it but her voice was getting louder and louder as she was trying to wake him up. At last, after five minutes of trying, she saw Pavi's masks's eyebrows furrowing, signaling a movement of his own face underneath it. Claudia's eyes snapped opened and she shook him a bit more, calling out for him a bit louder, with a little smile on her face now. A little cough escaped him and his light blue/grey eyes opened slowly. Claudia was above him, sighing in relief as the first person he saw as her. The first thing she felt like doing, instinctively, was to bend down and kiss him everywhere, his mask's lips, his fake cheeks, his bare neck. She coudln't tell if what she felt at some point was the drops of rain that stained his face or tears that escaped his eyes, even though it was really the second... His mask's make up was messed up from the rain but she didn't care. He was awake. And she would make sure that he was fine, too. She would take care of him now.

"C-Claudia... don't... s-stop..." came a frail whisper from him, without his usual accent. Claudia pulled back and looked at him worryingly. 

"Baby, I.. I'm sorry, did I... did I hurt you? Amore, how are you feeling, what... what happened to you, bambino?" asked Claudia in her calmest voice. 

Pavi found some of his strength and pushed her hand that tried to touch his shoulder away, a bit rougher than he had originally planned, drawing a surprised gasp from her. "Stop! Don't-a dare touch me again!" He almost shouted, waking up some more and trying to sit up, hissing in the process. She helped him by setting him back down, now with a deep frown on her face. 

"Pavi, if you let me explain..."

"No!" he cut her and pushed her hand away again, sitting up, even though hurting, for the first time in his life, not caring how much of a mess he was. "Leave me-a alone..." he said, his voice calming down only because he was about to cry. Claudia was in the same situation. "It's all your-a fault..." he said as he started to sob.

Claudia felt tears forming in her eyes, as well, knowing how hard it would be to have him back again. "Amore..."

"Stop-a calling me 'amore', I'm not-a your amore anymore!" Pavi shouted as he cried there, turning his back at her and laying on his side, curling up and hissing as he was still in great pain from what he had experienced earlier. 

"Just... allow me to take you home..." Claudia said, bending down and trying to put her hands lovingly on his shoulders but he shook them away. 

"I-a said, go away!" he nearly screamed at her, making her flinch. 

"It's /your/ baby, my love..." she said between sobs as she couldn't bare the thought of losing him, espcially because of this.

Pavi turned to face her with a cold and harsh expression. "I-a don't care about it anymore, Claudia!" he lied. "The Pavi never cared-a about babies or love. It's-a all a lie after all."

At this point, her heart seemed like it would stop at any minute. No Largo pride mattered now, she just wanted him back. She let some minutes pass, with them never talking again. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke. "I will call uncle's henchgirls to take you home... I can't leave like this, you understand it. If you don't want me I will have someone else do it..."

Pavi shrugged his shoulders. Inside him he was hurting badly from her betrayal, he loved her. But the infamous Pavi Largo would never admit he loved anyone until he got with her. Now, he had seemingly returned to his old self. Maybe it was better this way. The pain would fade soon... Or would it?

Claudia called for Rotti's henchgirls to take him. "I will stay here until they come and I make sure you're safe."

Pavi gulped, mostly from the pain, that had started fading now, and the previous sobbing that had left his eyes red and swollen. "Do as you-a please, but never touch me-a."

She lowered her head and nodded, pressing her lips together as more tears rolled down her wet cheeks. "Va bene..." she agreed in Italian, soon hearing running from behind them.

"At last-a..." Pavi muttered and he felt two pairs of hands gently pulling him up and carrying him away. 

"Thank you, Miss Largo." said one of the henchgirls. "Your uncle was starting to grow worried. Do you need a ride? Bronco is a few meters away."

Claudia turned to see Bronco's limo, shaking her head negatively. "You go with the limo, you cannot carry him all the way on foot. Just take care of him and carry him to his bedroom. If anything happens to him... I will see to your demise, no matter how much my uncle needs you. He can find a new couple of henchgirls anywhere." Pavi secretly smiled at her warning. She cared for him, really. But he shook that thought away from him within a few seconds. He tried so hard to hate her. Like he, in reality, hated all women. They were all the same sluts anyway.

The henchgirls nodded and did as they were commanded, while Claudia waited until she could not see them anymore, after they got into the limo and vanished into the shadows. She sighed and turned away, taking her own path, now tears running freely down her cheeks, sobbing during walking. Not that she got home, though...


	18. Chapter 18

It was really bad when Pavi got to the Largo manor. Still a wreck from the fight, the rape and the pain he felt in his heart after Claudia's betrayal, he locked himself in his bedroom, the one he shared with her, and started breaking everything with the remaining strength that he had in him. His huge mirror was the only thing that got away from his manic anger. Seemingly, no one paid attention to him for a while. Little did the womanizer know that his brother, Luigi, took a great satisfaction to the fact that he had created such havoc within a family he always hated. Pavi was screaming, whining and moaning in desperation whilst breaking stuff he loved. Claudia's presents, things he needed, tearing apart papers and pictures he wanted and cherished up to that moment. 

"Where are you-a?" He started screaming during all this. "You're scared-a! Come and tell me yourself-a what you did-a to me while I thought-a you loved me, you liar!" After breaking some more, including, accidentally, his favorite hand mirror, a gasp of horror fell from his lips as he saw the outcome of his rage, the shattered hand mirror still in his bloody hand. He let it land on the floor with a bang and break some more before he fell on the double bed, sobbing and screaming into his pillows. Still, nobody paid attention. Rotti was at GeneCo, Amber was robably out or passed out, as always, his Genterns were too scared to get involved, the henchgirls left for geneCo after delivering him home and Luigi was smirking in his own bedroom before taking his time and walking to Pavi's own. 

Pavi had calmed down into a simple sobbing when Luigi opened the door, without knocking. A light smirk was evident in his face. After taking in the mess Pavi had created in the room, the shattered glasses, sprawled everywhere threatening to cut, the messed up hand mirror at the foot of the bed, the torn up curtains and papers along with pictures and some blood stains here and there, he looked at his younger brother, clearing his throat. 

Pavi pushed himself up and turned to look at him, blinking tear away. His hand that had broke his mirror was still bleeding, staining the silken bedsheets and pillows. 

"I have to say, brother, I'm impressed." Luigi scoffed, staying by the opened door. 

"Fucking go away-a! All of-a this is your fault, you never wanted-a me happy!" Pavi shouted, bringing his hand covered in blood to his mouth and nose, wiping them. 

Luigi got on a serious expression, much more bitter, closing the door and walking further into the room. "You know you can't take anything, and this is the proof. I never believed you'd behave like this, only because someone else took your girl. You never were really interested in her, anyway, you never were interested in any woman, you only play with them. What makes her so special? You freak, she's your little cousin!"

Pavi couldn't believe his ears. "She's-a my little cousin? I'm not the one who raped her-a, am I?" 

Luigi laughed at this. "Well, I'm not the one who has the reputation of the fucking rapist in the fucking family, am I, asshole? And in any way--"

"No, no-a, hold on!" Pavi cut him off, something that enraged Luigi even more. "I LOVED her-a!! She's-a the ONLY one the Pavi has-a ever really fucking loved-a! This-a is what makes her-a so special to me! She's-a not a whore like the others-a! And-a you raped her to get-a to me, because you hate her and-a you hate me, too! You wanted-a to break us apart-a, and now she has-a your baby! Happy?"

Luigi smirked and nodded, his cheeks flushing, mostly from anger, but Pavi got this as excitement. "Fuck yes, happy!" Luigi hissed. "Something you and your whore will never get to be now." Luigi got on the bed, crawling closer to his little brother, who looked at him with absolute hatred. His smirk widened as he grabbed a handful of Pavi's already messed, black hair, dragging a gasp and a pant out of him. "This is what you both deserve, and this is what you'll get, bastard." He pulled harder on Pavi's hair, feeling the latter's hands trying to pull Luigi's own away but to no avail. "Shhh! Listen, you little shit! You better go back to what you used to be and fuck more Genterns because, do you know what will happen now? You're gonna watch while I'm getting fucking married to your slut, while I hold my baby when it comes, while she is fucking mine and there will be nothing you can do to change this. I will make her hate you and one day I will drive her away from this city and you will never see each other again. Pop will be glad to help me, don't you think?"

At that point, Pavi's eyes had gotten more teary, mostly from anger towards Luigi and the pictures of what Luigi was telling him forming on his brain, creating a horrifying scenery. Pavi still loved her and Luigi knew it. This is why he was using the right words to make Pavi desperate. 

"Fuck you, get off of me-a!" Pavi whined and shouted before Luigi let go of him, pushing him back against the pillows with a smirk and a sinister giggle. "I-a hate you!" 

Luigi nodded with a grin. "Fucking good! I see I got a man out of you, at last." He pointed a finger at Pavi and his eyes darkened. "Now don't even think about provoking me again, or else, you know I'll not hesitate to kill her and make it look like a sad accident."

Pavi's eyes were wild at that point, glaring at the older man in front of him. Luigi had gotten up and fixed his suit before moving to the door and blowing his little brother a sarcastic kiss, laughing, as he got out. Pavi hated that he didn't react, but couldn't get his body and limbs to move. Tears prickled out of his eyes, burning them in the process and he fell on the bed again. 

"I swear, I will fucking end you..." Pavi hissed, not using his fake accent for once. Meaning he was dead serious about this.

Claudia was still out, roaming the empty streets, with no idea where to go. All she really wanted was to be with Pavi and talk to him, explain to him. Make him see that he was wrong. She knew that the baby was Pavi's, she was certain! How could she make him listen? 

After about an hour, she got home. She closed the front door and a Gentern took her hoodie but Claudia never looked at her. They were all servants for her, they didn't even deserve a glance. And even if that wasn't a fact, she hated them. Pavi always got after them, so Claudia dispised them all, one by one, making an exception for no one, ever. Her brunette eyes were locked on the huge marble stairs leading to their bedrooms. She got upstairs but her room was not the one she went to. 

Pavi was asleep when she got inside soundlessly. As she stood by the door, a sad smile formed on her lips, just by seeing him, which soon led to her closing her eyes, covering her mouth and sobbing there, making the slightest of sounds. 

"Amore..." She muttered into her wet from tears hand before, sniffling deeply and wiping her eyes as best as she could, even though tears stained them shortly after again. She closed the door and got on her knees, gathering his broken hand mirror and placing it on his drawer before getting down on her knees again and slowly and patiently fixing the mess he had created. While weeping soundlessly, she carefully gathered the broken glass in her hands, placing it into a plastic bag she found into one of his drawers. When she got to the ripped off papers, she saw the ripped off pictures, dipicting both of them or only her, smiling playfully to the camera, or being silly or showing their love shamelessly. A deep frown formed on her wet face as she got them, too, into the bag.

Pavi woke up by the sounds, no matter how light she tried to be. "What-a... What are you-a doing here...?"

Claudia turned her head towards him, her eyes snapping open. "Uhh... P-Pavi, mi dispiace, I woke up..." A faint smile appeared on his face before taking on a more serious expression. He just shook his head a bit before her voice was heard again. "Uh, I-I cleaned up a little..." She whispered, not wanting her voice to startle him. 

Pavi nodded and spoke softly. "You-a... you didn't-a have to do that... Ma grazie..." Claudia smiled and nodded, looking down as she put a last piece of glass into te bag and getting up. "Where's-a my hand mirror?" He asked her and she motioned on the drawer with her head before he nodded in acknowledgement. 

"I will go... I don't want to tire you further..." She said, her voice breaking almost. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if to stop tears from prickling out of them. Pavi felt that sting in his heart. He was pretending, he didn't hate her as he thought he did. It was just intense anger that led him to do what he did and say what he said. He wanted her, maybe even more than before. He didn't know why but he did. Even if the baby she had was Luigi's, the thought of losing her made him ache in a way that he couldn't bare it.

"No, wait-a!" He got up and walked to her, making her eyes widen, probably in fear. 

"Please, n-no... Don't hurt me, Pavi..." Claudia pleaded softly, looking up into his watering eyes, as her own started getting uncontrollably teary. She was never afraid of him before. Her words pained him as if one of Luigi's knives was stuck into his chest. He frowned deeply and whined a little before placing his hand with the now dried up blood on his chest. 

"Me? Hurt-a you? I w-would never hurt you-a... amore..." He heard his own voice breaking with his last word, seeing that her eyes let tears at last fall down her pale cheeks. They burned her eyes but it felt good, calming for her. At that moment, he let tears escape his eyes, as well, letting them roll on the cheeks of his mask while some prickled into it, wetting his real, burned face.

Claudia smiled a little. "How did you call me?" She asked, her voice only slightly heard. 

Pavi got closer to her, pushing some stray curls off her wet face. "Amore... Amore mio!" He whispered before enclosing her in his warm embrace. She responded with a deep sigh of relief and accepted his hug by hugging him back tightly, hiding into his arms, grabbing into his torn and bloody sleeves. They both let tears roll freely down their cheeks now, sobbing there, holding each other tightly before pulling slightly back to look at each other. Pavi smiled broadly slowly before moving to kiss her lips deeply and romantically, cooing as he felt her responding and kissing him back in need. The kiss lasted for several good minutes before they pulled back to gaze at each other's wet and sparkling eyes, before getting lost in each other's tight hug for one more time.


End file.
